Ramiel
Elizabeth |affiliation = Goddess Clan |occupation = Prince Of The Goddess Clan |rank = Seraphim |abilities = Ark God Thunder |equipment = |sacredtreasure = Thord }} Ramiel 「ラミエル」 is one of the highest-ranked members of the Goddess Clan and Elizabeth's older brother. He is also the Supreme Deity's right hand man that do all her personal requests. During the holy war 3000 years ago, Ramiel and all of his squadrons where tasked by the Supreme Deity to keep the Spirit Clan on bey while the Four Archangels focused on the Demon Clan. Appearance Ramiel has the appearance of a tall, imposing humanoid. He is clad in burnished bronze and golden plate armor, and has tendrils of light coming out of his back which also double as wings and his face is often seen as a featureless mask of darkness. Ramiel's tendril-like wings, being made of holy lightning energy, do not seem to stay a uniform length. They can also be utilized to ensnare foes or manipulate objects. Personality Ramiel was once seen as the most rigid of all angels, firm in his adherence to laws, rules, and order. He had a single duty, namely to secure victory for Heaven in the Eternal Conflict. He was renowned for being calm, controlled and meticulous in his execution of combat technique. He wields Thord, the Sword of Lightning. Outside of combat, Ramiel was noted for being fair and impartial, as justice itself must be. Abilities and Equipment As the first born of the Supreme Deity, Ramiel is the mightiest and highest-ranking Goddess, right after his mother. Ramiel can use his tendrils of energy, or his wings, to physically hinder and grab onto other objects and characters. Capable of rapid flight (like all Goddesses), concealing himself from the sight and magic of others, even the likes of the Five Fears, projecting the souls of humans across vast distances unhindered by physical barriers, Ramiel is said to be "naturally far stronger" than his sister and fellow Goddess Elizabeth, whom he concede as "powerful, but no more so than any of the Four Archangels". Immense Strength: Ramiel is able to perform staggering feats of strength, able to lift up several of tons with easy Enhanced Speed: Ramiel is incredibly fast and agile. His speed can increase to unimaginable levels, often appearing as if he is teleporting. Enhanced Durability: Abilities : God Thunder神の雷: a magic ability thats allows the user to generate and manipulate lightning. This ability grants the user full immunity against all lightning based attacks and even lets the user turn its entire body, or parts of it, into pure electric energy. *'Raging Bolt' (レイジングボルト Rējingu Boruto): Laxus raises his clenched fist in the air and chants "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!." A large bolt of lightning will then descend upon the target. *'Lightning Breath' (雷の息 Kaminari no iki): Ramiel's generates lightning in his mouth and releases it in a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of him. The special effect of this attack, aside from the high damage it causes, is that, even if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them to a degree, leaving them numb and preventing them from escaping Ramiel's following attack. By moving his head around as he casts it, he can also employ this spell in an arched trajectory, in order to hit enemies which aren't directly in front of him. *'Heavenly Spear' (天の槍 Ten no yari): Ramiel raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Ramiel proceeds to hurl at the enemy. *'Lightning Breakdown Fist' (雷竜の内訳拳 Rairyū no Hōken): Ramiel gathers a large amount of lightning around one of his fists, bends the arm and then extends the fist forward in a punching motion. This prompts his Magic Seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning, is generated and rapidly fired towards the target. When it connects with the enemy, aside from inflicting damage upon them, the electricity stuns them, leaving them open to Ramiel's subsequent attacks. Ark「聖櫃アーク」: An archetypal magic technique of the Goddess Clan that counteracts darkness by disintegrating it with light particles. The target is enveloped in a dazzling sphere of light that breaks apart their body. Weapons Power Level Relationships 'Family' 'Supreme Deity' The Supreme Daity is Ramiel's mother. 'Elizabeth' Elizabeth is Ramiel's younger sister. 'Four Archangel' 'Mael' Trivia *According to the Author: **Ramiel's special skill is tracking. **His hobby is Spirit slaying. **His weakness is unknown. **He was born in the Celestial Realm. **His dream is Unknown. **His greatest regret is Unknown. **His greatest shame is Unknown. **The thing he wants to do the most is to kill Aberran. **His favorite animals is eagles. **His favorite smell is rain. **His favorite food is smoked dragon meat. **His charm Point is his wings. **The person's he respects the most is his mother. **The one person he does not want to make an enemy of is his mother. Category:Male Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Goddess Category:Goddess Clan Category:Angel Category:Character Category:Characters